Modern wireless audio devices frequently apply a monaural signal to a single ear. For example, devices such as cell phones and cellular headsets receive monaural communications for application to a single ear. By this approach, many advantages of binaural hearing are lost. Such devices only apply sound to one ear, so hearing can be impaired by loud noises in the other ear, and hearing can be impaired by hearing limitations associated with a particular ear.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved hearing assistance system which provides the advantages of binaural hearing for listening to a monaural signal. The system should be controllable to provide better hearing convenience, and an unobtrusive design. In certain variations, the system may also allow a user to customize his or her hearing experience by controlling the sounds received by the system.